


Fun with Photography

by omi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi/pseuds/omi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked at the photos that Allison had taken for her next art assignment. He couldn't stop staring at the screen. Derek had been her model? Based on photoset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic based on two photos found on tumblr. I don't know who to credit, but whoever it is...thank you!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at his macbook screen. His mouth hung open and it was suddenly dry. He tried to swallow, but his throat didn’t seem to be working well either. And it was all because of the email he’d just gotten from Allison. Of one of her amateur photos attempts. 

There were only two photos. One in black and white and the other in color. But color? What was color when all Stiles could stare at was the tan muscular arm that was prominently displayed. He knew that arm. Knew what it felt like to be pressed up between it and a wall. He’d felt the play of muscles on his throat.

How had she even gotten him to take the black and white photo? Where was Scott, someone needed to let him know that his girlfriend was branching out into soft core porn. Sure, he’d seen that chest before. Stiles’ eyes closed a little as he thought of the time when he’d been pressed up against that chest. It was the sneak peek of lower that really had his mind running with thoughts.

Thoughts that he’d entertained before. No, because Derek Hale was a scary OLDER man. He was not something that was to be lusted over. Stiles perked up in his chair, could he get in trouble for even thinking that Derek could be lusted over?

His eyes zeroed back in on the photos. Maybe he could convince Allison to get him prints. Discreetly.


End file.
